An axle drive system for a motor vehicle having the features set forth in the definition of the species in claim 1 is generally known from the German Patent Application DE 102010036884 A1. The coaxial design of the axle drive system and the nested configuration of the output shafts in the rotor shaft configured as a hollow shaft allow the electric drive to be realized in the smallest possible space.
The output shafts coupled to the wheels are subject to enormous mechanical loads during travel. On the other hand, the rotor of the electric traction motor, as well as the input-side components of the superimposing transmission rotate at very high speeds of up to 16,000 revolutions/min. In addition, a very precise mounting of the aforesaid high-speed components is required. Mentioned here exemplarily is the electromagnetically active air gap in the dynamoelectric machine that is dimensioned to be as small as possible to achieve a greatest possible efficiency. Therefore, it is important to ensure that vibrations excited during vehicle operation do not lead to collision of the stator and the rotor within the dynamoelectric machine.